Who Knows?
by CiciFreakingSutton
Summary: Isabella Swan convinces Edward to change her, but mid-transformation. When Bella wakes up She can't remeber, ANYTHING, well except for a few things about a certin best friend.
1. Chapter 1

I sighed. Gah! how many times do we have to have this conversation? Probably a million more times. I mean really it wasn't like I was going to change my mind after he changed me. I want to be with Edward forever and ever. I don't even care what it took. I paced the Cullen's living room while Edward sat on the couch quietly watching me, his lips pursed. He really knows how to piss someone off. I can't believe him! Ugh! If he didn't start to believe me when I told him he has a soul, were going to have some pretty big problems. And he better start believing me pretty soon, because the theses fights are getting old.

" _Edward, really, I want this I swear. I'm so sick of you saying that I'm damning my soul. I mean come on, I'm just starting to think that you don't want me to be with you for the rest of eternity_!" I was really starting to get angry. I've told him over and over and over again too many effing times to count. It's like I am talking to a freaking brick wall.

" _You know it's not like that love_." He said softly. It sure seems like it.

" _Really? Then please do tell me Edward how it is?" _I shouted out of frustration at the ceiling. I'm pretty glad the rest of the Cullens have given us privacy, when we started arguing. This was a touchy subject for Edward and me, and I hate it when others are around when I explode full of anger.

" _I don't want to-" _I cut him short. I looked straight into his golden topaz eyes. I knew exactly what he was going to say. I still remember the first time I found out it was all about my soul.

" _Damn my soul, _" I mocked him, " _I think I've gathered that, over the last year." _He face had a show of pain and sadness. I went over to the long white sofa and sat down positioning my body so I was facing him. I took one of his pale cold stone like hands in mine. Our fingers locked together and sat there in complete silence for a seconds.

" _It's for the best love_." He said. How could this possibly be for the best? I think he's seriously crazy. If he never changes me, I'm going to die one day, and he'll still continue to live.

" _Edward, i love you and i want you to change me. if being with you means having no soul then so be it, but i know you have a soul. The most wonderful soul that has ever existed in fact_." I lightly place my hand on his chest. He kept his eyes glued to the ground, knowing if he were to look up he might actually give in.

" _Please Edward, I love you. This is the only way for me to be completely sure you won't leave me again. I won't be afraid every second that I'm with you that you just might up and leave me again._" I winced at the memory. I knew Edward would never be able to leave me again, but he didn't need to know that right now. I know it was below the belt and low to have to come to say this, but honestly I know those are the only word that'll change his mind. I looked Edward, the love of my life, I can see that he believed my words and was slowly giving into me.

" _When_?" His voice rasped.

" _Huh_?" I dumbly asked. Nice job Bella, way to act smart I scolded myself.

" _When do you want to be turned? How soon?_" I was utterly shocked. I knew my words would change his mind about keeping me human, but I didn't think he would let me do as soon as I wanted. Usually he tries to convince me wait for at least a couple years, but this time he was the complete opposite. Alice zoomed into the room pulling poor jasper along with her.

" _Eeep! Bella I'm so excited! I cant wait! OMGeee!" _Alice jumped up down screaming like a little kid finding out they get their own pony.

" _Wow, geez Alice, calm down." _I laughed, but was slightly nervous to her hyperness. I have seen Alice hyper many of times, but never like this. It actually very frightening right now. Jasper just laughed sensing my uneasiness.

" _Hun, calm down. Your scaring Bella." _He soothed.

"_I can't! Bella's gonna be with us forever, Bella's gonna be with us forever and ever and ever and ever…" _Alice sang skipping around the room. The sight as hilarious, but frightening at the same time. She looked like an over size child skipping.

" _Um… I don't think this is normal. Should we call a doctor?" _I was getting worried. I don't think it's normal for vampire to act this way. Edward and Jasper just looked at me like I was stupid. Why were they looking at me that way?

" _Wait, never mind scratch that, Should we call Carlisle?" _I blushed deeply. How could I forget they couldn't see doctors or their secret would be given away. _Duh! _Both guys laughed and shook their heads no.

" _Just let Alice be Alice." _Edward chuckled. I laughed along with him. Alice was incredibly, well like Edwards said Alice.

" _And ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and-" _Alice repeated over and over again and I finally cut her off. Wow this is annoying.

"_Okay yes Alice, we get it I'm going to be with you guys forever now could you stop singing?" _

"_Nope! And ever…" _She started but I cut her off once again.

" _I'll let you play Bella Barbie?" _I asked. I dreaded her dressing my in frilly girly cloths, but right now that sounded _A LOT _better than having to listen to her annoying singing. It's not like she has a bad singing voice, because its truly amazing, but listening to the same thing over and over again is horrible. My annoying, but lovable pixie sisters eyes instantly lit up even more. Oh no what have I done? She going to torture me! Ugh! Great! . I wouldn't trade my vampire family for anything in the world

" _I want to do it tomorrow. The sooner the better." _I said to Edward as I looked at him in the mirror as Alice straightened my wavy brown hair and worked her 'magic'.

" _Ooh Ooh! Can I dress you and get you all done up before they turn you, so when you wake up you'll look fashionable? Please, please, please?" _Alice jumped waving the hot object around my head.

" _Woah, girl watch that thing. If you burn me you are going to totally pay. But yes you can play with Bella Barbie IF and only IF you don't burn me." _I said seriously. I did not want to be burned by that torture device.

" _Thanks Bella! You'll look Ah-Mazing!" _She squealed and hugged my back, because I am sitting on a not so cozy chair getting my hair done, before getting back to my hair.

" _Don't I always?" _I muttered quietly. After three antagonizing hours, Alice decide she was finished with her life size Barbie doll, or well I should say Bella doll. I looked pretty much the same, the only difference was my hair was straight and I had a little make up on, but other than that I still look plain. Sigh. I guess Alices 'magic' wasn't enough to make me look at least cute while I was around them. Seriously, though they are all beautiful vampires where as I'm a boring dull human. I can never even start to compare myself to them. But, at least I might be a little prettier when the transformation is over. Ha yeah right, with my luck I still be dull clumsy Isabella Marie swan. The transformation. I'm going to be transformed tomorrow! I started to ounce with anticipation and excitement on the bar stool.

"_Oh, I knew you'd like it! Doesn't that blush make you look adorable. And don't get me started on how your lipstick just makes you face pop!" _She rambled.

" _Yeah yeah it's great." _I said muttering. Alice bored holes into my head. I sat staring into the mirror for what seemed like hours wondering how I was going to look after I was turned into a vampire. Don't think I'm vain, if that's what your thinking, because I'm not. I am just tired of standing in the Cullens, especially Edwards, presence and feel out of place, not good looking enough to be around them. I do admit it does sound kind of vain though huh? Hmm. I continued to think about the transformation, when I fell asleep in the chair.

I sat once again onto a bar stool as I let Alice give me a makeover. Unlike all the other time she played Bella Barbie I was actually excited this time. I waited eagerly waited for her to put the finishing touches on me before I was able to look in the mirror.

" _Okay, you can look now." _Alice said letting me off the stool to go look in her bedroom mirror on the other side of the room. I gasped. The changes were drastic. Alice is a miracle worker. My hair, that once was dark brown was now dyed into a golden blonde just a few shades lighter than Rosalie's, was in endless spirals that never seemed to end. My lips painted in a dark red, that made me newly blue eyes due to contacts of course, made my eyes pop. I stood there flabbergasted as I took in my new appearance. After ten more minutes of staring at my new look, I finally decide it was time to show Edward.

" _Bella love? Are you sure you want to do this? We can-" _I started but she stopped me putting a finger to my lips to shush me. I really can't believe Alice made such drastic changes to my Bella. She looked just like any other teenager. She just looked plain and like everyone else. Isabella of course was still beautiful, she just looked _WAY_ different. She really didn't look like Bella anymore, she just looked like a human version of Rosalie, but that didn't make me love her any less. She could be a eighty year old and I'd still love her the same.

"_We're doing this." _She insisted. I began to have an internal battler in my head. There's no way and I mean no way I want Bella to end up damned such as myself, but then again I wanted us to be together forever. Gah! This is so freaking frustrating.

"_Okay." _I sighed. If this is what Bella wanted then so be it. I pray to god, the change won't put her in the most dreadful pain I've experience in my life. I winced. I tried to focus on calming things. I closed my eyes and pictured my happy place. My happy place was with Bella in our meadow with all the beautiful wild flowers surrounding her breathtaking beauty. I listened to the love of my life's heart beat steadily. Oh, how I wish I could be human for her. I wish I could be enough for her. How I envy and wish I could do human things with her.

" _Lets get this over with before I change my mind." _I said. That got her going she jumped up and dashed downstairs to my father, reminding me of Alice leave those two together for too long you'll get twins

" _Isabella, this shouldn't hurt one bit. I'm going to give you an anesthetic before we start to try to keep the pain away. When you wake up, everything will be new to you and you'll be VERY thirsty, okay?"_ he reassured her. I have no idea why but he's the only one she'll let called her Isabella. She practically loathes being call that, but when Carlisle calls her by her first name she seems at peace. I believe it's because she sees him in a fatherly way. I took deep unneeded breaths and focused on Bella. Everything around me seemed to not exist at this moment as I just watched her. Soon she was laying on the hospital bed with and breathing mask over her face. She looked so small and fragile in the bed.

" _I love you with all my heart Bella," _I kissed her softly, "_I'll be here waiting for you when you wake up." _

"_Mm. Love you too."_ Her words slurred and she slipped off into a peaceful sleep. I kissed her for head and stood up. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

" _In about half and hour we get started. The morphine should kick in here shortly." _I just nodded. I continued to listen to her heart beat until my dad came back in.

" _It's time son." _He said in a serious voice, I've only heard him use a few times. I would have laughed at how the scene before me looked like it was from a soap opera, but there was no laughing matter, when you take away someone's some, their mortality, their heartbeat. I gently placed a light kiss on Isabella's neck before sinking my teeth in. I let my venom dip in as thoughts overwhelmed me. I could see images fly through my head of Bella. Images of Bella with children. images of Bella going home for holidays from college. Images of Bella having normal friends. Image of Bella getting married to a normal human. Image of Bella growing old with the one she loved. Images of what Isabella Marie Swan will never have, because of what I just did. All of the images I pictured guess who was in them her. Not me, but you guessed it Jacob black. I really hate that kid, but I rather have her human with him and able to live a normal life instead of with me. I gasped as more and more thoughts consume my head and swirl around making me dizzy.

" _Oh god! What have I done?" _I gasped even louder than before and just sat there. My back was against the wall as more and more thoughts paraded through my head. I have to stop this!

"_Carlisle! Come quick!" _I yelled rushing over to my loves bedside.

" _What's the matter son? Is she in pain?" _He asked truly worried.

"_No. I have to stop this! Is there any way to stop the transformation?" _I yelled. I was honestly acting like a mad man, but I had to do this. I had to save her life from becoming a horrid monster.

" _you would have to suck the venom out but son I 'don't know if that's such a good idea. This is what she wants." _He sounded distant. He looked at me like I was bonkers.

" _I have to do this! She has to have a normal life. Father, I need you tell me how to do this." _I pled. He hesitantly but quickly told me the instructions. I did exactly as he said down to a tee afraid, it was too late. I finished sucking the venom out when I turned to Carlisle.

" _Thank you. What do we do now?" _What if I did it wrong? What if it was too late? What if she dies? More thought spun around and around in my head.

"_We wait." _With that he walked out of the house to get the rest of the family who were out hunting. Alice was going to be liv-id. But honestly I don't give a flying hoot what Alice has to say right now. I heard slight shifting from her bed.

"_Where am I?" _My angels voice asked.

**BaHaHa, sorry guys but I just had to leave you at a cliffy. What do you think of this chapter? I was worried it was going to be really lame, but my cousin assured me it wasn't. Please review!**

**CiciFreakingSutton!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edwards POV**

" _Where am I?" _My angels voice asked.

"_Bella love, I couldn't go through the transformation." _I said sadly and softly. Queue the part where she gets angry at me. Waiting. Still waiting. Nothing. She didn't shout or yell at me. Hmm, this may be easier than I thought.

"_What transformation? And don't 'Bella love' me, I don't even know you." _She said. I could tell she was staring to freak out on me. Ooh, I see she's playing dumb to get back at me. Well, it isn't going to work.

" _The transformation of you becoming a vampire." _I gave her a 'duh' look.

"_Vampires aren't real." _She spat. Okay, now that was just stupid. Of course she know we exist.

"_Come on love, stop playing games. I know you know vampires are real." _I said sternly.

" _I thought I told you not to 'love' me! And vampires are not real. You are really messed up in the head. Seriously you need help, you're crazy. Wait who are you?" _She asked. I could now tell she was being one-hundred percent serious. Oh Shit! I never cursed, because I personally thought it made you ugly, but in this situation I allowed myself to.

"_Carlisle come quick!" _I shouted. I pray this is really some sick joke because she's pissed off. Please let it be a joke.

"_What?" _He dashed in a matter of seconds.

"_Bella here can't seem to remember a thing." _I was now truly worried.

"_Bella here can't seem to remember a thing." _She mocked in a high pitched voice. She was now sitting on the bed swinging her legs twirling a strand of hair.

" _What the fuck did you do to my hair?" _She screeched on the top of her lungs when she looked down at her hair and noticed it wasn't brown anymore. Uh-oh! I guess she didn't remember Alice giving her a makeover. Now were in for big trouble. Alice dashed into the room worried there was a fashion crime going on. Ha she's in for a surprise I don't doubt they were on their way back and heard her screaming.

"_What's wrong Bella? I don't see anything wrong with your hair." _Alice had her hands on Isabella shoulders trying to calm her.

" _Get your fucking hands off of me! And yes there's something wrong with my hair, someone dyed it freaking blonde. I probably look like some bimbo blonde now! Where the hell am I by the way? I'm out of here don't any of you follow me or I'll get my father on your asses!" _She screamed so loud the walls shook. Jasper was so overwhelmed with anger that he was shaking profusely. He was on the ground in sever pain from all the emotions everyone was giving him. Anger. Fear. Guilt. So many different emotions. She walked out the front steps and slammed the door hard behind her. Once again the walls and everything else shook along with it.

" _What the hell just happened?" _Alice asked looking at Carlisle and I clearly upset and angry.

"_It appears Isabella has lost her memory due to your brother here sucking the venom out mid-transformation." _Carlisle said matter of factly. Everyone, but carlisde who as lost in thought, glared at me.

**Bella's POV**

I slammed the huge door and ran down the front steps. I have to get out of here and quick! These people could have kidnapped and drugged me for all I know. Who knows, what they have done to me. I sure don't. I noticed an old beat up truck in the drive way. Please be unlocked! Please be unlocked please be unlocked! Yes its unlocked! Okay now I need to find keys of this piece of crap car is worthless. I pushed papers around on the dash board, counsel until I found what I was looking for. Right under a couple twenties in the cup holder were what I assumed a extra set of keys for this scrap metal. I shakily put the keys into place, missing the slot a couple of times. The truck started with a ton of clunking. Shit! They are going to hear me escaping! Shit shit shit! I pulled out of the drive and drove. I don't really know where I'm going, but something tells me to go this way, so I am. I always follow my gut, and it's never has failed me. I drove and just let my gut get me to where ever it thought I'd be safe. I don't know if I'm going to my dads, or moms, or anywhere else for that matter. Now that I think of it I don't really remember anything about my family except my mom and dad are divorced and my fathers the chief of police. I wonder how I live with? Do I have friends? Was I kidnapped and everyone just forgot about me? I can't even remember my middle name for crying out loud. They must of drugged me or something along those lines. I drove until I reached a small red house. Where the hell am I now? My stomach stopped aching with fear. I looked up at myself in the review mirror. Holly bejesus! I did not reconise the person in the mirror. What the hell did they do to my hair, and my eyes? My beautiful dark brown eyes. Well, where ever I am, I must know this place somehow, it puts me at ease. I sat in this old truck for a good fifteen minutes trying to remember anything useful, when some one opened the car door. Please don't let it be one of them.

"_Bella what are you doing here? Dude what happened to your hair and eyes? Bella? Are you okay? He didn't do this to you did he? Did they hurt you?" _This stranger was clearly angry and was shaking with anger. But I must say, he's beautiful that's for sure. I continued to look at this hot guy trying to put a name to his face. I thought and thought and thought until it finally clicked. He ws my best friend, Jacob Black. My Jacob.

" _Oh, Jacob I was so scared. I can't remember anything! I don't know why I look this way. I just remember waking up in this strange place and not knowing anything at all. I can't remember my middle name Jake. What is my middle name by the way? And who is he? Who that guy and his wired family?" _I sobbed into his chest hugging him while letting all of my emotions out.

" _Shh bells its going to be alright. I'll help you figure this out. Okay?" _He soothed me. I nodded my head in his chest.

" _Hmm, where to start…? Well, first your middle name is Marie. Secondly the people you most likely woke up to were the Cullens. And if it was them he is Edward Cullen." _I noticed he spat the out the words when he spoke of there Cullens. "_ Jake I'm scared. I can honestly say I don't remember ANYTHING, like anything at all. Please don't leave me Jake, I need you. You're the only one I remember, the only one I know I can really truly trust. Jake, please you've got to help me. I love you Jake, I can't do this without you. Please swear to me you won't leave me, swear to me Jake." _I plead and sobbed into his warm bare chest.

"_It's okay Bella, I'm here for you. I'll help you remember Bells, if it's the last thing I do. I love you Bella I'll never leave you ever you hear me. I swear it." _He vowed.

"_Jake can I stay with you until all of this is over, please they might come after me? For some reason my gut tells me they can't come onto the rez, I don't know why I just keep getting these feelings." _I said. Jacob nodded his head. I looked up at his beautiful brown eyes and smiled. I truly honestly love this kid. I might not be abel to recall a lot of memoire I've had with him or anyone else, but I know that I'm deeply in love with Jacob black. We continued to gaze at one another when I felt smoothing bothering my eye. I reached up a rubbed my eye. When I rubbed it I felt something move and I could see it move in my eye. What the hell?

"_Hold still. don't move for a second." _Jake commanded. I did as I was told. Jake took whatever when in my eye and dropped it to the ground then went to my other eye and did the same.

" _That's better now I'm starting to see the girl I love. The real you, not this fake you they have created. They put you in blue contacts by the way." _He said softly squeezing me while hugging me with pure affection. Wait hold up just one second buddy. Did he just say he loved me? Why yes, yes he did. My heart melted.

" _Jakey can we dye my hair back tomorrow? I don't want to look like a bimbo one more day?" _I asked. My hair of course wouldn't be the exact same shade of brown it once was, but I think we can get it close enough.

" _Whatever you like hun. Do you want to sleep on the couch or on my bed? I could sleep on the couch if you would be more confortable." _Aww, he's willing to give up his bed for me.

" _Jacob black, I will not kick you out of your bed! Although the couch doesn't sound very comforting at the moment." _I said slyly, hoping he wouldn't catch on.

" _You could sleep with me? That is if it won't be unconfortable for you." _He a\said sweetly. Yes! He didn't catch on that I indeed did want to sleep in his bed with him.

" _I guess, alright." _I said trying to act hesitant, but I was happy dancing on the inside.

" _Sure sure. It's not a problem at all." _He insisted. Sweetness! I gabbed his warm hand, for some reason I felt like I needed to be closer to him. Jake seemed a little shocked by this at first but I soon felt him smile next to me. His white teeth showed as he gave me the biggest smile he could possibly muster. God I love that smile. This kid must not have a clue of what he does to me. We walked through Jake front door and in hand.

" _Hey Bella how are ya' doing. You dye your hair it looks….nice." _A old native man that was in a wheelchair. I smiled weakly trying to recall who he was. I just couldn't remember. The man might be Jake's dad, or maybe his grandfather?

" _Hi, um…?" I tried hoping once I started talking I would remember his name. I didn't._

"_Billy." _Jake muttered, trying to help me out.

" _Hi Billy." _I said. He looked back and forth between jake and I oddly. I was hoping he hadn't caught Jake giving me the mans name.

" _The Cullens, "_Jake spat their name once again, " _I'll explain later. Dad Bella's going to stay with us till we get things figured out. Something happened. Something BIG happened." _He explained to I guess his father Billy. Billy just nodded curtly like this sort of thing happens often. Does this happen often? I wonder what the Cullens really are? Could they really be vampires like that weird scary guy said? Yeah right, I highly doubt it. Let me guess they are going to tell me werewolves exist too. I laughed at the thought. Jake looked at me, I just shook my head. We entered his room which was shortly down the hall. When I entered I reconised it completely.

~_Flashback~_

" _Look, Jake I love you." I said sitting on the floor next to him._

"_But not enough." He commented with sorrow in his eyes._

" _Jake look I- " I started to say but he cut me off._

" _It's okay Bells, I understand. I'm not the right kind of monster for you." I saw a single tear slip down his face. Then he looked at me like he got an idea. He kissed me. I put some much force, so mush love into the kiss, and I tried to push him away. Just like I always do. He wasn't budging one bit. So I sat there and waited for him to finish. When he slowly broke from the kiss I punched him square in the jaw._

"_Ow! Shit! Fuck Jake you broke my hand!" I seethed._

_~End of Flashback~_

Tears welled up in my eyes as I remembered how I out him through so much pain. I'm going to make things right between us.

"_What's wrong Bella?" _Jacob asked concerned sitting next to my on the ground against his bed. Just like in the flash back. I shook my head, but decide to answer.

"_I had a flashback of me and you in here. It hurt to see how much pain I put you through." _I said. He looked quite confused at fist, but then he seemed to understand in only a matter of seconds.

" _Oh." _Is what he said.

"Look, _Jake I love you." _I repeated the words from my flashback. His face shoot up in fear, probably thinking the same thing was going to happen.

" _But not enough." _He whispered. I could tell he remembered it just as much as I did, possibly more. I wasn't going to hurt him again this time. I am going to make things right for him.

"_Yes Jake, enough."_ I said with nothing but honesty. Jake looked up at me clearly in shock. But then he smiled. Yay! I put that smile there. Not a frown, not a mask of sorrow, not even tears like in the memory I had just encountered. Before he could move or even blink an eye I slowly leaned in and kissed him. The kiss was light, soft and warm, all the words I would use to describe my Jacob. I deepened it just a little further as Jacobs lips moved in sync with mine.

We just fit together. Our hands. Our lips. We were made for each other. I broke the kiss apart and put my forehead against his both out hands intertwined.

" _That should have been our first kiss. That's what should of happened." _I said my panting from the kiss had now subsided. He looked into my eyes lovingly and he kissed me again.

**What do you think? I'll most likely have Edward in the next chapter, and let me tell you he's got a huge surprise in for him, MwaHaHa! Anyways what do you think? Review! Review! Review!**

**CiciFreakingSutton**


End file.
